Eddie Scarpa
Edoardo "Eddie" Scarpa is a supporting character in the videogame Mafia II. He is the Underboss of the Falcone Crime Family, working under Don Carlo Falcone. Eddie also appears in the DLC Joe's Adventures which bridges the gap during Vito Scaletta's imprisonment in the main game. He was voiced by Joe Hanna. History ''Joe's Adventures'' In 1950, after Joe Barbaro returns from exile after a hit was put on him by Alberto Clemente, he is brought to meet Eddie, who was a capo at the time, at his cathouse "Garden of Eden". Eddie promises to deal with the problem if Joe helps them out in their organization, which he agrees to. Sometime later, Eddie and his boss Carlo Falcone become a target of the family's underboss Rocco who has his men attack them at the Cathouse so he can take over the family. Falcone is shot, and Eddie and Joe chase down Rocco to a building site. As Eddie waits in the car, Joe chases down Rocco and kills him, throwing him off the top of the building and onto Eddie's car. Eddie would then take Rocco's position as underboss of the Falcone family. ''Mafia II'' A year later, Joe's friend Vito Scaletta is released from prison after serving six years for stealing gas stamps. Eddie and Joe take Vito out to the Cathouse to celebrate his return. Eddie tells them not to let him get drunk as he has something to take care off, but regardless Eddie overdoes it on the alcohol and becomes a wreck. While driving home, Vito and (a drunken) Joe find out that Eddie has a corpse in the trunk of his car, an undercover agent Eddie murdered a few days earlier. Eddie gets Vito to drive them to a small woodland near the observatory where a hole is already dug, and gets Vito to bury the body as he and Joe are too drunk to be able to carry out the task. Once it is done, Vito returns Eddie and Joe to Joe's apartment. The next day, Eddie lends a truck to Joe so he and Vito can sell stolen cigarettes around town. But later on in the day a gang of greasers set fire to the truck due to them being on their turf. Vito calls Eddie to inform him on the situation, and an angry Eddie orders them to deal with the greasers along with Stephen Coyne and to also pay him two grand for the truck. Vito, Joe, Stephen and a few other mobsters wipe out the greasers, and Vito sells one of their vehicles to pay back Eddie. A few weeks later, Vito meets Eddie at the Falcone family's bar The Maltese Falcon where he is introduced to Carlo Falcone. Eddie explains that a member of their crew as well as their accountant went missing the night before and he believes that Alberto Clemente is behind it. Vito follows Clemente's capo Luca Gurino to a meatpacking plant where he has their soldier Antonio Balsamo and accountant kept hostage. Vito saves them, and leaves Luca to be tortured and killed by Antonio. Later that evening, Vito and Joe are brought into the Falcone crime family. A month later, Vito meets up with Eddie, Falcone and Joe at Joe's apartment where they are given to the order to kill Clemente. They carry out the task, however Joe's friend Marty is killed during the incident, much to his distress. The following month Vito introduces former Clemente soldier Henry Tomasino to Eddie as he wants to join the family. Eddie reveals he and Falcone's plans to take down the Vinci crime family and gives Henry the order to kill Vinci's consigliere Leo Galante. Vito backs out of being involved, as him and Galante are close as he supported him while in prison. Galante is later spared when Vito gets to him first, and Henry is convinced to let him live and leave Empire Bay, something which seems to satisfy Eddie. A few months later, Eddie gives Vito and Joe a contract to kill former mobster Tommy Angelo as a favour to the Salieri crime family from Lost Heaven. After Joe goes missing when trying to raise money to pay back a loan shark, Vito goes to see Eddie. Eddie reveals that Henry is dead after being killed by the Triads as he had done a deal with them. When Eddie asks if Vito knows anything about it, Vito denies all (he is lying). Eddie informs Vito that the Triads are threatening the Italian mob, and that Falcone won't be happy. With that Vito leaves to go and look for Joe. The next day Eddie calls Vito at his apartment, telling him to head up to the observatory to meet with Falcone. When Vito asks what it is about, Eddie doesn't tell Vito and instead insists he doesn't keep him waiting. The meeting turns out to be a ploy for Falcone to whack Vito in retaliation for the trouble he has caused, (Vito however wised up to this after a chance encounter with Leo Galante), however Vito and Joe end up killing Falcone as part of Vito's deal with the Vinci crime family to spare his life if he kills him. What became of Eddie after Falcone's death is unknown. Trivia *Although a violent mobster and killer, Eddie hates the sight of blood which is apparent in Joe's Adventures when he feels squeamish over a mobster being tortured. *Rocco is shown to disrespect and order Eddie around due to being superior to him in 1950, which Eddie doesn't seem to mind. *In the "Christmas Confession" trailer for Mafia II Eddie is seen hanging out with Vito, Joe and Henry. This trailer seems to take place in 1945; however, in the actual campaign of Mafia II Vito, Joe and Henry did not become involved with the Falcone crime family or Eddie until 1951. pl:Eddie Scarpa Category:Mobsters Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Addicts Category:Drug Dealers Category:Male Category:Mafia Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Smugglers Category:Assassins Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Inconclusive Category:Minion Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals